


Ookami Uso

by BaraShojo



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/M, Goth - Freeform, I'll add as my story advances!, Multi, Poetry, Strippers, Vampires, character hate, dont like dont read, scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraShojo/pseuds/BaraShojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when First year Oceana Craven Kuroway learns he 2nd Year senpai Kageyama Tobio has feelings for her? Will she be able to be with him or will others try to pull them apart? And will the kidnapping of Siga bring them closer together?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Route to Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! BaraShojo (or RoseGirl in english)  
> Here, this is my first fanfic!!!! XD  
> all the 3rd years are gone and kageyama is in the second year and he got into bands! Sorry for any OOC!  
> enjoy!

       My name is Oceana Craven Kuroway, I’m 15 years old and I go to Kurasuno Highschool.  
I am a first year here and just transferred from Tokyo to here. I have long black hair that went to my waist with orange tips (not for school spirit, I just fucking love this color!),Green vibrant eyes like grass, and pale skin. I am also scene, and love bands like gazette, and X Japan. But my favorite bands are American ones like Blood on the dance floor(GARRATTE IS SO FUCKING HOT!). Anyways today I am going to Gauken (it’s school in Japanese X3). I was wearing my school uniform but it wasn’t scene enough so I put my Blood on the dance floor bracelets and wore my favorite black X Japan T-shirt. I knew I was going to get in trouble with the teachers but I didn’t care about those normie assholes.  
I walked towards school with my Japanese backpack which had my bleach key chains on it. I fucking love animes like Death note , Elfen Lied and Vampire Knight. (ZERO IS MY HUSBAND BTW)  
Everyone looked at me and pointed, I blushed becaze I knew they thought I was pretty.  
“Ohio Minna!” I said to my friend Umai Velveto-chan. I met her at an scene gathering in Tokyo a few years back. Umai was short, with purple long hair around her ankles, it had orange and red streaks at the top with some cute green feathers.  
“Ohio Ocea-Chan!” She said as I cached up to her at the shoe lockers. We smiled at each other and changed our shoes to go in to the school. While walking into the school I saw my crush!  
Tobio Kageyama, he was the hottest boy I’ve ever met. He had hair that was long on one side covering his right eye in which he wore red eye contacts. His uniform was open revealing his black Slipknot t-shirt. He had a lip piercing and gages, made him ultra hot.I melted at the sight of his sad face, that I knew was thinking of some sad poems. He saw me and cam over smiling sadly.  
“Hey” He said  
“hey” I said.  
“Are you coming in today.” He smiled at me.  
“Yeah, I’m a manager it’s my job!” I said. Tobio flipped his hair and turned around.  
“See you there.” He said emotionally as he went away.

       During lunch I went to find Umai-chan to have our Obento together with.  
“I got some pockey and ramune!!” She said excitedly.  
“Nice! I got some rice balls and mochi!!” I said opening my Vampireknight bento. It had zero looking sexy with blood on it. I wished I could be a vampire too so I can date him, thinking about it made me feel sad.  
“Hey oceana!” I looked up to see one of the volleyball team members, Hinata. I fucking hated Hinata he always bothered Kageyama when he was trying to rite poetry. I knew he had a crush on me because he would always try to ask me on a date.  
“What do you want?” I asked mildly angry.  
“ Do you want to see a movie sometime?” Ugh this stupid normie always wanted to watch normie movies like things with Adam Sandler or something.  
“No thanks I got plants.”I said Emoly.  
Just then Kageyama came out into the sunlight shining like zero does in the moonlight. So hot, I wondered if Kageyama was a vampire and if he would take me too.  
“Hinata boke!” He shoted loudly.  
He looked angry and looked like he was gonna punch Hinata.  
As much as I hated Hinat I didn’t want Kageyama to get in trouble.  
“Don’t fight!” I yelled loudly.  
Kageyama grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I blushed and looked up at him, the wind going throw his Visual Kei type hair. He looked so hot when he was angry.  
“I told you to stop trying to date Kuroway-chan you normie!” He shouted atmospherically.  
He put up his middle finger at hianara ,so the other boy went away angrily.  
“Are you okay?” He asked me as he released my arm.  
“Hai! I’m fine….” He looked at me gently and flipped his hair revealing his right eye, which was red but it didn’t look like a contact. Before I could ask he started walking away, leaving me with my beating heart. I Loved him, more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for the fed back J-San!

     After school I went to attend Volleyball practice. I was a manager so i had to be there. The other manager was Yatchi Hitoka. If i was a thespian i would date her,But i was too much into my Senpai kageyama. Yachi was scene like me and had dyed her hair black and blue. She always wore neko mimis because she was a furry or something, i loved nekos too but I am more of a Raven.  
You see my middle name, Craven, is when you mix Crow and Raven. That's why i chose kurasuno. I didn't want to go to Nekoma Because I wasn't a furry like my tomodachi (japanese for Friend)Jessica-chan who decided to go their.

   When i got there, Tank senpai,Nishi senpai and ugly hinata were there. Tank senpai is Tanaka but he got into Finish Death metal and changed his name, he is also emo so he let his hair grow and dyed it black. Nishinoya was a stupid poser goth! I know because I saw his Hot Topic membership card. He wore a black Naruto shirt,baggy jeans and dyed his hair all blonde. He was hot but knowing he was a fake goth made me puke.  
"Konichiwa Oceana-chan." Said Tank-senpai heavily.  
"Ohio minna!" I went to help prepare before anyone else came in.   
Everyone but kageyama soon arrived. I looked around worried.  
"Where is Kageyama-senpai?" I asked.  
"Probably still changing." Said hinata.  
"i didn't fucking ask u hianata get out of my face." hianata cried or something but it didnt matter.

Suddenly Kageyama senpai walked in looking hot and sad as usual.  
"Sorry I'm late, I was putting eyeliner and poked myself in the eye so I had to write a poem about the pain..."  
That's what i loved about him,he uses his resources in the most artistic way.  
"wow senpai you're always doing such beautiful things even though you're in pain."  
"beauty is pain." I think my internal organs ceased to work, he was so deep, and caring. I wanted to cry but my mascara was expensive and hard to get since you can only get them at goth-stores.  
I watched Senpai set beautiful, as black sweat drops fell down his face (from his eyeliner).  
He was like a work of art, and i couldn't pull my eyes off him.  
Hinata would always make kageyama angry, and I didn't Understand why he worked with him. Kageyama-senpai was perfect and smelled like irish body soap, and hianata was nasty and probably shopped at bath and body works or something.

 

       At the end of practice Suga-san was waiting outside for me as usual. Suga was like my elder brother he took care of me when i was a young middle school scene kid and would read me his slam poetry.  
"Oceana!" He jeered.  
"Looks like we arrived a little late and couldnt see practice." Suga looked sad and i wondered if he would write his emotions down later.  
"Hey Oceana." Ugh, it was Suga's boyfriend Daichi Suavitel. He was always being such a fucking normie asshole. He would always try to talk about maroon 5 or some stupid Poser band. Unlike Daichi's flannel that made him look like a country boy bitch, Suga was wearing a leather onepiece with a black lace tail. He looked like a goth princess. He offered me space in his lace umbrella as we waved to everyone and walked away to my home.  
I'm nothing like other girls, and i say this because i don't live in a normal house, i live in a Gothic Poetry Strip settled by my aunt Jero.  
Suga is her top dancer and Poet in the place. When you walked down near enough to the red light district you can see "Gothie's Poet Strip" next to a abandoned building that used to be a WacDonalds.  
"Bye honey,I'll see you at home" Said daichi kissing Suga before leaving. Ugh, It's not like im Homophone or anything. I just hate daichi and his prep shit.  
when we walked in we were greated by my Aunt Jero who was counting money.  
"I'll go change." Said Suga as he walked away.  
I thought i should go change as well.  
My room, or rather house was upstairs of the home. I chose to move with my aunt because my parents wouldn't let me commence a satanic ritual. I fucking hated that.  
I went and changed into a lacy black goth lolita dress, and put my hair into two ponytails with white lacy hairbands. I went ahead and put on a fake mole on the side of my left eye and a eyepatch too.   
To be a worker here you had to be Scene or Gothic. I was both because i love too look kawaii either way. You also had to have a mole on your face, it was the rules here at Gothie's.  
My aunt's rules were strict,but she was fun and would let me work if it got too busy.  
I wasn't a stripper or anything (YOU PERVERT!)  
I was either a Bartender or cleaned up tables.  
Today was a special day though.  
Kageyama was going to be a reader at friday slam night!!!   
I got extra ready so i can look sexy and cute so my senpai might notice me.  
I went downstairs to see Suga-kun wearing a two shirt leather police outfit with hat, and black knee high boots.  
He looked totally fucking hot. I don't understand why he was dating Daichi.

Throughout the night everything was ready for Poetry Corner which lasted into 12 PM.  
Kageyama was next on stage,and my heart started beating fast.   
What would he proffess tonight? I thought to myself. As always i had a front table, and was seated with sugawara and some other worker.  
  
"Up next, Krow!"  
My heart started beating faster.  
Krow was Kageyama's Stage name. He wrote it with a K for Kageyama.  
"I look at her walk  
I watch her talk  
She looks at me  
Look towards me  
Make us free  
with a splash  
Like the ocean,Brash  
I am but fish in the ocean of her  
But is it me that she would prefer?"  
  
A roar of snapping came from the crowd.  
I looked at him until he exited the stage.  
He spoke about a girl in his poem...who could that girl be? could that girl....be me?

 


	3. Sugar we're going down Swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga was been kidnapped!! What will Oceana and the gang do now?!

I ran to meet him backstage where he was drinking some Vase Water.   
“Kag-I mean Krow!” We weren’t allowed to call performers by their real names here.  
“Oh, Umi-chan,” Umi chan was my poet name,  
“d-did you hear my poem?”  
“Who was the girl in your poem?” I asked looking at him softly.  
“I-“  
suddenly we heard a scream in the show area. I started running towards it and Kageyama followed.  
“What happenedTalma.”  
Talma is a Mexican dessert lady from like the Sahara dessert or something. She has like 80 lizards, and they all are named after American Hollywood actors like Frank Sinatra.   
“I told you to call you by my Bouncer name, Little Geko hands.”  
“I’m sorry Gkko.” I said.   
“Seems like someone kidnapped Sugar.” She got down on one knee and picked up a crop.  
“WHAT?!” Sugar was suga’s Stage name.   
I started to cry angrily. Who could’ve taken Suga?? I looked back at Kageyama who seemed shocked.  
He held me in his arms. I was worried that I would ruin his fall out boy T-shirt.  
“Oceana…” He whispered. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with his red eyes glistening .  
“Come with me.” He said as he dragged me into a back room where no one was.  
“What’s wrong Kageyama-Senpai?” Kageyama let me go and turned his head out a nearby window.  
“I know who took him.” He took my shoulders.  
“The vampire clan, Aobajousai.” He sighed and looked back outside.  
“I’m a halfvamire, so only my right side is vampire.” He took off his black sweater and revealed a green sweater on his left arm.  
“This tattoo saved my left human half.”   
The tattoo was of a crow. Part of me thought it was hot, but half of me was surprised.  
“I’m Part Crow,Part Vampire, that’s why I’m not like the rest of Karasuno… I can’t let them know, please don’t tell anyone on the team!” He said  
“You;’;re half crow?!”  
“Yeah after coach Ukai was killed by a band of badgers, we made a deal with a demon to avenge him.”  
He started to cry hotly, with one side black tears and the other blood to show how half he was. Like half and half creame. I understood him, I too was half goth and scene, I lived a double life.   
“Oceana, The truth is that I-I….The girl in the poem was you!”  
“W-What?!” I said grabbing him strongly while grabbing him strongly.  
“I FOLL IN LOVERS WITH YOU!”  
Tears went down my pale face and shined like diamonds in the moonlight.   
“I Love you too!!” he I cosed my eyes and kissed me.  
We kissed for a long time until we stopped.  
“We need to save suga-san!” I said yelled loudly.   
“okay I will call the team to come help us.”He said as he pulled out his Nokia S666 which was black with a picture of a crow on it.

It took some time but everyone arrived even ashai. Asahi was a deathmetal enthusiast, he was into hardcore metal, he grew out a gotee and he is my best friends BF, So Umai came too in his bike.  
“Oceana chan nani is the problem?!” She yelled.  
“They took Suga!!!” I yelled screaming sadly as I shouted.  
This pain w’re going through reminded me of Suga’s favorite thing to do when he was in pain; Poetry.  
I breathed in and started to improvise a poem.

“My life is sugar free,  
Why did this happen to me,  
I made my mistakes,  
no where to run,  
My life can’t go on.”

Everyone crapped and cheered at me. I blushed and took kageyama’s hand.  
“We got a call!” I heard my aunt Jero say as she came down the stairs.  
Little geko hands answered.  
“If you don’t give us $40,000 yen we will kill sugar!”  
We all gasped.  
Suddenly we heard a motor come towards us, something crashed through the wall.  
It was a black vespa. The Driver got off and throw his black.  
It was Daichi!  
“Where is suga?!”  
“Vampires Kidnapped him!” Said Nishinoya.  
Aunt Jero and Little Geko Hands went up to him and little geko hands beat up his prep ass.  
“You motherfucker you’ve broken my wall!” Said Jero as she got angry.  
“No time, just go to home depot while we are saving Suga!”I said.  
“okay, we will and you guys go to the nest.” Said Little geko hands.  
We nodded and headed off.

We had to save Suga!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to add some speciasl cross overs!! XDDDDD Lmao forgive me!  
> Kageyama: No! You better not cheat on me!  
> Me: I wont! XD *punches him*

     We all decided the best way to get to Aobajousa was to fly, but I was a human so I couldn’t.  
Asahi offered to ride his bike which could fly.   
“okay I agreed as we spoke in a family diner.  
When we stepped otside we all went into a dark alley. There was drunk men and trash, we decided to ignore it.  
Right before my eyes I watched as everyone in kurasuno was sprouting wings. They looked like dark angles.  
“woah.” I said. A beautiful light hit my eye suddenly. When looked to the sorce I saw kageyama senpai sprout a black and a red wing.  
He was so fucking hot like Dark mousy, all he was missing was Vic Magnogna’s voice.  
I ran to him and kissed him passionately.  
“I love you oceana I will get suga back and the we can date correctly.”  
he said sadly looking at me with eyes of love.  
I got on the bike with asahi senpai. Umai had to walk or something, but im pretty sure she took the bus, if she wasn’t my friend I totally date Asahi Senpai because je reminded me the guy I always see hung up in my living room.  
I grabbed on to asahi and my bobs squished up to jhim because they were really big.  
“uh Oceana ur boobs are-“  
“shut up and ride!” I said crying, Suga was more important than any boner out there.  
Suddenly we heard a siren behind us.  
It was the police!!  
I didn’t want to go to jail because you cant be scene in jail, so I told asahi to pull over.  
The police man got out of his car.  
The moment I saw his face I recognized him!  
“Rin?!” I said shockedenly.  
It was Rin Matzaouka. He and his friends taught a goth swimming class back when I was in middle school.  
“Oceana!” He said happily.  
“hold on.” He ran back to his cop car and then I saw someone else come out of the car, his partner. It was Haru Nanase my old swimming teacher!  
“Ohio.”said Haru as he walked up to the bike. I Blushed at the sight of my former teacher. Haru founded Goth swimming program that helped us be able to swmin while not mess up our aesthetic. He himself was goth. He was wearing eyeliner which I could see under the street light, and his shirt was unbutton revealing a linkin park T-Shirt.  
“You guys were going too fast was something wrong?” asked Rin.  
“My friend was kinapped!”  
“And the wings on the bike?”  
“for the aesthetics XD”  
“oh XD” said Rin.  
“don’t worry we’ll give you a police escort and help!” said rin running to his cop car. I smiled and turned back to ashai who smiled back.  
“No one messes with the Goths.”said Haru flipping his hair.

“No one.”


	5. Chapter 5

   We went back on the road with rin and hary infront in their cop car. We got there fast to Aobajosaid and got down of the bike, rin and haru followed us.  
“We have tazeers we will help you.” Said rin.  
“wont you get in trouble for tazing hughschoolers I asked?”  
“No because they are cvampires.” Said Haru taking out a shot gun.  
“okay lets go, so we should split up just incase!”  
“okay so safety Asahi and Me will go together, haru you go with oceana.” Rin said as he pointed towards the school.  
we all agreed and Haru and I went through the back door.  
Once we got their we went inside and walked carefully trough the school.  
“This place smells like blood lust and fabuloso.” Haru whispered.  
I took haru’s arm because I was scared and my boonks pushed against his arm.  
“are you okay? We are almo-“  
Suddenly a vampire appeared! We jumped back at the sight of a figure coming into the dim lights.  
“Hello…” he sneered.  
Haru got infront of me and protected me. I got a good look of the vampire, he was medium height with black spikey hair, he looked like a normie to me, but I new he was a vampire.  
“Give me the girl.” He hissed.  
“No!” Yelled haru as he pointed his shot gun.  
I screamed and grabbed on to haru tightly.  
“what do you want with her?”   
“None of you business!!” The vampire lounged forward and attacked Haru.  
Haru shot his gun but missed and the vampire grabbed me!  
I scrambled to get out of his clutch. When I looked at haru I saw he was hurt in the arm.  
The vampire took me even if I protested to a room at what I presymned was the ehart of the school.  
“W-Who are you?!” I asked.  
“I’m Iwazumi, a vampire Knight.” He said as he let me down infront of what looked to be a throne in a large gymnasium.  
“Good job Iwa-chan.” Said a person from infront of me.   
“I know that voice….” I said gasping as I looked up.  
“Yoou’re Oikawa torru!” The person on the throne smiled and stood up.  
“That is write, I am Oikawa-king of the vampires!” he said evily.   
I took out the gun haru gave me and try to shot him but he ate the bullet.  
“Flooshi human, you can hurt me!” I cried, I was going to dye…!  
“what do you want from me?!” I asked as I spit to the side.  
“I want you to be my vampire queen and rule with me and take over the world.  
“I’ll never be your queen!” I yelled loudly at him?  
“Its not luke u have a choice, iwa chan give her a new dress and bring her back here, I hear kurano coming.” Ordered oikawa as he looked very serious.  
“okay I will,oujosouma” Iwazumi said grabbi9ng me and taking me away.

      I was put in a room wich had the clothes they wanted me to change into.  
it was a long wine red floor dress with black jewels adorning the colar and the bottom,with a black lace choker and a black diamond crown. I Put them on as I cried and looked into the mirror. My pale face with black lines from my tears looked glum. I always wished I could be a vampire queen like in my anime but not like this. Oikawa was hot like one of my Sonic Oc’s but he wansnt the one I loved. I remember how oikawa looked in his black throne in a black tuxedo with a blood red cape.  
He was so fucking hot actually, if things didn’t work out with kageya-NO I LOVED KAGEYAM!  
“ NO!”cried for 45 minutes.

I ONLY LOVED HIM!


	6. Chapter 6

       I cried and waited to be taken. suddenly i heard the window open! It was my Aunt Jero and someone else!  
"Aunt jero! i said as i ran to her crayon.  
"oceana!" said ant jero as she huged me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"yeah!"  I looked at the person behind my aunt and immediately recognized them as Helyn a regular at my aunts club and the owner of a resturant nearvbi. She was a prep so i didnt know how she was my aunts friend at all.  
"Ohio!" said Helyn bowing.  
"It's not morning helyn stop being a baka, its oyasumi right now."  
"oh hai, youre right." this exchange made me laugh.  
"I'm here to get one of my cooks." said helyn as she fisted the wall. She looked angry and hurt.  
"Who?"  
"Haru, he always made me guacamole so i can dip my ritz in." She loked said.  
"I KNOW HIM!!!" I said jumping.  
"But i dont know how to get out of this roo-" Suddenly aunt jero kicked the door open and weilded a shot gun.  
  
"Lets go, Mamam gonna get her baby back."  
  
We ran down the halls towards the door to the back of the school where i last saw haru.  
"Haru?!!!" We scamed.  
"Im here"  Haru was against the wall holding his bleeding arm.  
"Haru im so-" I was cut off when haru pointed to the gun i was holding.  
"Shoot me...." He said with emo tears in his eyes.  
"A vampire bit me and if you dont i will turn into a vamoire..and vampires cant swim."  
We all stiood silent.  
"NO!" whispered helyn.  
"Its okay if yr a vampire, it wont change anything!" she cried as she foiled to the ground.  
"Helyn this is why i wanted to be a christian...." He sobbed hotly under the moonlight of a window.  
I started to cry harshly.  
"We'll kill oikawa!" I said angrily.  
"hes the head vampire so if we kill him he will die!"  
They all looked at me shcoked.  
  
I looked at them hardly and they nodded.

"here's the plan."

**Author's Note:**

> XD Thanxs for reading i had my friends T-chan and Muu chan helping me out! Sorry for any mistakes!  
> next chapter will be out tmmro probably!!


End file.
